10 Dates: Basic Prompts
by publicist jean
Summary: These are a series of dates between one set of pairings... Otogi x Yami
1. Phone

Title: Just Say Hello  
Author: **publicist_jean**  
Fandom: Yugioh  
Pairing: Otogi x Yami  
Rating: G (it's a phone call for heaven's sake!)  
Summary: Sometimes the simplest things can be the hardest  
Set/Prompt Number: Basic/Phone  
Warnings: None

Yami growled shoving his hands in his pocket as he stalked back and forth in his room like a caged tiger.

Why was this so hard for him? He could do it any other time and it was over in a moment...so why was this time so different?

'_You dare ask yourself a question you already know the answer to?_' he chided himself as he looked over at the cordless that lay haplessly on his bed.

The time at the amusement part had been nice, he supposed glancing over at the large yellow bear that now occuped a space between his closet door and bookshelf.

It had been a setup by his friends in their attempt to get him over Mai. Otogi had proved to be a gentleman the whole evening and didn't try anything funny, so...what was the harm? It was just a phone call.

He sighed giving in as he crossed the room sitting down as his hand wrapped around the base of the phone, and before he knew what he was doing, his fingers were already punching in the _well-memorized_ number, lifting the receiver to his ear listening to the phone buzz.

_Once...  
Twice..._

'_If by the fourth ring..._' Yami thought as there was a 'click' from the other side and a voice came through.

"_Hello?_"

"H-hello..."

The anxiousness he'd been feeling all evening went away in that instant just from that one little word.

- Fin -


	2. Disappointment

Title: Stay

Author: publicist_jean

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh

Pairing: Otogi x Yami

Rating: PG for angst

Summary: Just once…he wanted him there with him…

Set/Prompt Number: Basic/Disappointment

Warnings: None

Alone. He was alone…again. Again, the other had refused to stay with him. Why? Why wouldn't he stay with him? He seemed to not have any problems coming to him, cuddling with him and talking with him – such as the night back in April when they discovered their feelings for one another – yet…every time whenever they fell asleep together – sex or no – he was always alone.

Just once, he'd like to be able to hold him fully without there being any hesitation, regret or anything else that might be between them. It made him wonder if he truly did love him as he claimed…


	3. Feelings

Title: Down To You

Author: publicist_jean

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh

Pairing: Otogi x Yami

Rating: G

Summary: Did he say too much he wondered, but then feeling the other's hand on his cheek, he knew everything was all right…

Set/Prompt Number: Basic/Feelings

Warnings: Fluff, cute boys blushing, slight kiss

"I love you"

"Excuse me? I don't supposed you care to repeat that again" teasing green eyes looked at him.

"I –" Yami stopped. It had taken everything in him to say it the first time. He'd been working up the nerve ever since the first time he'd gotten a note from the emerald-eyed dice master to attend winter formal with him.  
The soft touch of lips to his brought him out of his reverie as he met those eyes with his own. God those eyes…

Otogi reached over brushing a bit of his hair out of his face, wrapping his arms around his waist, leaning forward and letting their foreheads touch gently.

Yami blushed. Otogi was so good at this – he could convey his thought to him with a wink, smile, kiss, stroke, pinch, etc…That was one thing he had come to like – no – LOVE the most about the other – his silent passion.

He pulled him closer as he kissed his forehead, then closed his eyes, his breath caressing the other's neck as Yami too fell into an easy sleep beside him.

Love. Plain and simple.


	4. Surprise

Title: What They Don't Know

Author: publicist_jean

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh

Pairing: Otogi x Yami

Rating: G for amusement

Summary: Once he failed, but this time - he would succeed...without casualties

Set/Prompt Number: Basic/Surprise

Warnings: None

As Otogi stepped into his and Yami's shared apartment, the smell of herbs & spices cooking his his nose first. He blinked looking around at the living room area - which would normally be cluttered and cantankerous - to find it pristine. Everything dusted and swept - even the magazines that would normally litter the couch and floor - put away neatly in the designated rack. For a moment, he wondered if he'd come to the wrong apartment until he noticed Yami's head sticking out of the kitchen door.

"Hey. I thought I heard you come in. Come here for a second would you?" Yami asked sweetly.

Otogi blinked. Even his boyfriend was being overly sweet? Had he fallen into the twilight zone or was on candid camera or SOMETHING because this was all too strange to him.

He went over to where Yami held out a fork with some meat on it. "Taste," he ordered.

"Ah...," Otogi started to shake his head considering he remembered the last time his lover had cooked for him during their first month of dating and it had landed him in the hospital with severe indigestion. Before he was able to get another word out, Yami popped the fork into his mouth, and he had no choice but to choose or swallow, and Yami almost looked pleading.

"It...it's good," Otogi smiled.

"Really?" Yami's eyes lit up.

"Yes" he nodded.

"Well then I got my money's worth" the other said pleased.

"Huh?" Otogi looked quizzical. Yami blushed realizing what he'd said, popping another forkful of Marie's authentic Maui-Maui filet into his mouth.

What they don't know won't hurt them...

- Fin -


End file.
